


The Shadows of Us

by yrmmbggy



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Poem? - Freeform, Simon POV, but have it anyways, first person POV, idk what this is honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrmmbggy/pseuds/yrmmbggy
Summary: You only love me when you’re highOr in the darkWhere no one can see the sins on your lips.The ones that lace your words.The ones that dance through your breath.The ones that moan when you tug on my hair,Or the ones that whimper when I nip your ear.





	The Shadows of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not a clue what this is, but it’s kind of nice, right?  
> Sorry it’s not really a story, but writing is hard man.
> 
> I am currently writing the sister fic to Seducing Simon Bellamy but I thought I’d give yous a little something to read while I’m working on it.
> 
> Enjoy...whatever this is.

Act one:  
You only love me when you’re high  
Or in the dark  
Where no one can see the sins on your lips.  
The ones that lace your words.  
The ones that dance through your breath.  
The ones that moan when you tug on my hair,  
Or the ones that whimper when I nip your ear.

Act two:  
Open on your room, the next morning.  
You: stretched out like a cat on the mattress.  
Me: face buried into a pillow with my arm draped lazily over your stomach.  
You groan and crack your back and grab a beer before leaving.  
And you go back to fucking women and hating them at the same time.

Act three:  
You act dismissive towards me;  
What we did merely a drawing in the sand  
Waiting to get washed away.  
I suppose you’re scared  
And I suppose I understand.  
But it hurts me when you do this  
But I suppose you don’t think about that, do you?  
When I see the way you smile at her  
And the way that you’re so desperate to please her  
My lungs feel tight  
Because although it’s me that you’re kissing  
It’s her that you want.

Act four:  
You spit insults at me,  
The venom dripping from your lips ( _Freak. Pervert. Paedophile)_ so different  
to what you were whining last night.  
_(Baby. M’love. Darlin’.)_  
The acid burns my skin and I cringe away  
From your poisonous words and toxic sneers.

__

__

Act five:  
You show up at my house  
With a bottle of eleven o’clock vodka  
And tiny stones against my window.  
I know I need to push you away  
But your eyes are so inviting  
That I invite you in.  
At midnight your head is in my lap and my fingers thread through your hair.  
You whisper ‘write a song about me’.  
I didn’t, but I wrote a shitty poem instead, will that do?  
Your hands cup my face and we giggle together.  
And before I know it, your rose petal lips are pressed against mine.

And still, despite everything, I do the whole show again.


End file.
